Beyblade diaries
by AiryAquarius
Summary: This is just a series of diary entries of our beloved Beyblade captains Kai, Tala, Miguel and Garland. Will be updated sporadically. Prompts are welcome for this one.
1. Kai 1st october 2010

I'm planning to write this as a series of diary entries of our much adored Beyblade team captains: Kai, Tala, Miguel and Garland. I sincerely hope you like it. And any ideas or suggestions you have are welcome!

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or anything associated with it.

Warning- Yaoi in later chapters. A bit of Twilight bashing.

Kai

1st October 2010. Friday

The time is one 'o clock. Yes, one in the middle of the night (or should I say wee hours of the morning?) and I am still up. I'm writing because I have nothing left to do after cleaning my room for the 15th time and polishing Dranzer for the 100th time.

I JUST CAN'T SLEEP! AAAAARGH!

Stupid Tyson gave me a headache after dinner (I think God put that bottomless pit on earth just to give me headaches) and I had some coffee, so now my headache is gone and so is my sleep. Damn. I shouldn't have had that 5th cup.

Hm… maybe I can scare them tomorrow when I enter the living room looking like a zombie… Oh no wait, I'm too perfect to be a disgusting zombie…Hmm… Yeah, I can pass off for a vampire with my dark circles! I'd give Edward Cullen a complex, wouldn't I? I am waaay hotter than that sparkly freak, after all.

Successfully, 5 minutes have passed since I started writing this! Now all I have to do is keep writing till I fall asleep. I wonder how long that will be?

You know, the most interesting thing happened today! Well, it wasn't that interesting… no it was. Is it worthy of a place in my diary though? What the heck, I'll tell you about it because I don't know what else to do.

According to eyewitness (Hillary's) account, (I was out jogging, you see) the fat pig, pipsqueak, goggle eyes, sugar demon and Ray (Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max and Ray respectively) were watching TV when Kenny started Random Anime Quiz, and this continued for quite some time. And then the questions turned to Inu yasha and things got bad.

Bottomless Pit thought Kagome was the prettiest, mouse boy (Do I even need to tell you who it is?) said Khana (?) was cutest, Max was all for Sango and Ray was rooting for Kagura, and they started screaming at each other for god knows what reason (Again, what!?) And then someone said something nasty about Sesshoumaru and Hillary got mad and she joined in and then somebody pushed somebody and the end result was an out and out brawl fest. When I entered, what I saw was: chairs and tables overturned, flower vases broken and their contents spilled everywhere, Max, Ray and Hillary trying to pry Tyson off of Daichi while screaming in each other's faces, and Kenny standing in a corner screaming and crying (sometimes I wonder if he has a spine) and to put it shortly, it was a war zone in there.

And then by some miracle of Mother Nature the ice cream truck happened to pass by at that exact moment and poof! The hall was devoid of 5 screaming demons and 1 crying ninny.

And then another fight broke out over Ice cream cone flavors and yours truly had to go and rescue the ice cream truck man.

Oh how I envy all the other teams…

!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!

So, how is it? Oh, and the next is a page from our ice wolf Tala's diary!

Reviews, prompts and ideas are welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Tala 15 december 2010

**Sorry for the long wait!I guess I kinda forgot that this thing existed! Oh, and also don't mind the dates, they're kinda screwed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**Warning: There is Yaoi in this chapter. I should have mentioned it right at the beginning, I'm sorry it slipped my mind.**

_**Tala**_

_**15th December 2010, Wednesday**_

Today was a great day. I visited the dentist today, and it was awesome.

No, I haven't gone insane. I liked the trip just because it was Bryan who needed a filling, not me.

Let me start at the beginning. I woke up and the morning seemed like every other morning: I had my coffee, made breakfast for the others and waited for them to come down as I read the morning news and nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie.

And then one by one the guys came down, some in states of partial undress, Ian in his pajamas. Again, like any other morning.

Then Bryan took a cookie and popped the entire thing into his mouth at one go… and crunched on it… and screamed.

It was an epic scream, I tell you! He clutched the side of his jaw and went "YAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

He spat the entire contents of his mouth in the sink and tried to wash the rest of his mouth, but winced again when the water made contact with the problematic tooth. We thought he'd broken a tooth or something but it turned out it was just an open cavity.

So I made an appointment for him with the dentist's for that evening.

He asked me if I wanted to come with him, maybe he wanted to show off to me. He hadn't realized at the time that he was digging his own grave. I guess he'd forgotten the power of the Dentist's Drill ('cos he hadn't been to see him in quite some time), which could make even the most manliest of men squeal like a six year old who had her candy grabbed from her.

I told him I didn't want to come, that I had better things to do than watch some random old man poke around in his mouth, but I guess my curiosity got the better of me at the end, and I went with him. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that this trip would be so entertaining!

The appointment was surreal, to say the least. Who would've thought The Great BRYAN KUZNETSOV would whimper like a hurt puppy when the dentist used the water jet thingy to clean out his cavity? And the keening noise he made when the old man took out his drill? Simply priceless! It took all of my will power and self control to keep myself from rolling on the floor with laughter. But I'm sure he didn't miss the sound of my stifled chuckle amid all the whining (Yes, he WHINED) and drilling, because he shot me the evilest glare he could spare from under the harsh lights on the dentist's chair, covered up in that robe with his mouth wide open.

His pained squeal when the dentist touched his root canal kinda destroyed it's scare quotient though.

After he was finally done, he refused to talk, or even look at me till we entered our house. His pride had been assaulted and mauled and pummeled and battered and pounded and shredded and burnt to ash in less than 45 minutes, and he knew he'd never live it down. He could threaten me as much as he wanted, but I held the trump card that could squish him like a bug if he so much as dared to raise his voice against me. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! God, it's been so long since I did that… I miss my evil maniac laugh…

But for now, I think I'll go and try to buff up the remains of his ego… After all, it's the least I can do for him as his boyfriend...

And it'll keep him from going to the sulk space (you know, my closet where I hide to cool off my random flares of emotion). And I'll _have _to keep him from going there because that's where I hid the micro chip with the video I recorded secretly, earlier today…

We wouldn't want him laying his hands on that now, would we?

**!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!**

**This leaves Miguel and Garland, although I don't know who is next!**

**And how was it? Sorry again I made you wait so long. I hope this was worth it!**

**Any comments or suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
